In The Heat
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: A heat wave is passing through Italy and Ezio decides to visit the brothel his mother and sister run. However, the courtesans were preoccupied with a mysterious man. Ezio's jealousy ran over. Who is this person that had all the ladies looking from the Florentine Eagle? And what is his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I know, I know. I haven't been the best with keeping up my other stories, but it seems as though I've almost given up on some of the other stories (Namely Angel In The Surf and Bella's Pokemon Battles). To be honest, they were just stories I would work on if I could.**

**Anyway, I love Assassin's Creed and been wanting to do a story for some time. I have this chapter ready and I'm working on the second now. **

**Hope you all enjoy, I don't own anything Assassin's Creed, but God I wish I did!**

**Enjoy! And thank you love for being my beta, hope to see you soon.**

It had to be the hottest day in history! Even under the light and cooled fabric of his hood and robes that covered the muscular body, the Florentine Eagle thought he was going to melt into the cobblestones of the back alleys. Pulling down his hood, the assassin ran a hand over his face in hopes of removing the sweat building up on his forehead.

What had possessed God or whoever to create this hellish heat? With a growl, Ezio Auditore pulled up his hood to create shadow to shield his face from the gleaming sun. He had no idea what to do about this heat, especially since it was making his head feel fuzzy.

A slow smirk came to the man's handsome face as he caught sight of a group of courtesans that were standing not too far off. Maybe he should pay his younger sister and mother a visit at the brothel they run. And maybe the ladies can help him cool down.

With the new goal in mind, Ezio set out towards the brothel building. Thankfully the contract he had just finished wasn't too far from the building. Slowly, he made his way through the thick crowds of people. Carefully maneuvering his way through the crowd, he made sure that the guards that were still on high alert didn't see him.

When he finally saw the red rose colored building, a smile couldn't help but form onto his lips. Finally, he could get some relief. Upon entering, the strong scent of roses and perfume attacked his sense of smell. Looking around, he didn't see his mother or sister.

"Excuse me, but where is my mother?" Ezio asked a passing courtesan. She smiled.

"Miss Maria and Miss Claudia are out doing some errands. Funny, you're the second person to ask for them," the blonde haired women hummed to herself.

"Second? Who was the first?" Ezio was curious to the answer.

"That gentleman right over there. The others really seem to love him," she smiled, pointing over to one of the couches by the walls. He looked over and noticed that there was a large crowd of courtesans giggling around one person.

His eyes narrowed slightly at the boy. He didn't look like anything special, why were the ladies interested in him?

"Grazie," Ezio murmured and turned to look at the boy. She nodded and left, joining the group of girls around the boy. Ezio kept his distance, but did listen in.

"Leo! You are so sweet!" one of the girls gushed out happily. The boy smiled and the girls seemed to swoon. Ezio could tell they weren't acting.

"Leo, why do you give us such beautiful compliments?" another asked, leaning in closer. The boy, Leo apparently, looked up at the woman into her eyes and stroked her cheek.

"I give no compliments, but only mere truths. All you ladies are beautiful and I would love nothing more than you all to be blissfully happy," Leo purred out comfortingly.

The girls blushed and smiled, which floored Ezio. In all his years, he had never known a courtesan to _blush_. Who is this kid?

"However, I have to get going. I will come back when Maria and Claudia are available. Until then, my darlings," Leo said as he stood from the couch. The girls cried out unhappily. "Now, now don't be like that. I'm staying in Roma for a few months so that I can go over some business with one of my partners. And while I do that, I'll be sure to visit often," he said as he swept from the building.

However, Ezio was curious about the young man that was leaving. Something didn't feel right about him and Ezio will get to the bottom of it.

He knew that no one else had seen him except that one courtesan. He slipped out of the back door unnoticed and quickly climbed up the building's side. Tapping into the inherited sense from the assassins, he used his Eagle Vision to look for his target in gold. He found the boy to be moving unnoticed through crowds of people.

Ezio's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he watched how the kid moved. He didn't move like a normal person, he moved in a way that he was very familiar with... This child moved like an assassin.

The already peaked curiousity rose even further. He knew that there were assassins beside those in Italy, but he hasn't met any before. Hell, he wasn't even sure that this boy was an assassin.

He quickly began to make his way over the rooftops, following the boy. He was going at a fast pace, though that seemed to stop when he got to a dark alley. Ezio watched as the boy stopped completely and looked into the alley. Cries could be heard from a woman.

Ezio hurried to climb down but as his feet touched the ground, he heard the boy speak. Well, he didn't so much speak as he did growl in anger.

"Let her go, you filthy pig!" he growled. Looking into the alley, Ezio could see the boy facing a large man who had a woman held hostage by her wrist.

_Dammit, what is that kid doing? He could get killed!_ Ezio growled in his head as he slid his hidden blade from his wrist brace.

"And who's going to make me, pipsqueak? You?" the man laughed and pulled the woman closer. She was crying out.

"Yes, me!" With that, the boy launched from his feet into the air and landed a well-aimed kick to the man's bullish head.

Ezio froze as he watched the man reach up and clutch his head in pain, which meant that he let the woman go. Without missing a beat, the boy slipped something into the man's neck which made him collapse and pulled the woman away from any more harm.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked, concern clear in his voice. The woman nodded and bowed her head.

"Thank you, I-I know what that man wanted from me. Thank you for stopping him," she stuttered out, obviously shaken.

Leo smiled. "I will always help in any way I can." With that, the woman left with one last thank you and hurried away. Leo stood there for a moment to make sure she was completely gone before turning to the fallen man.

An ugly sneer crossed his face as he kneeled next down to the large mass. "Unforgivable. Try to take a woman against her will. I will be sure that you never try that again," Leo growled as he pulled out the sleep dart and threw it far off, since it was useless now.

Ezio inched closer to watch what he was doing and watched as Leo threw away a small object. A silver glint flashed at the wrist of the boy and he watched in horror as he sliced the man's throat apart. He never would have thought that a boy like him would be able to kill.

Leo stood up and flicked his wrist to clear the blade of blood before slipping it back into the brace hidden on his wrist. He knew that Ezio was there, he knew that he was being followed. Kind of hard to miss a white robed figure against the red colors of the buildings.

Fixing the hat Leo was using to hide his hair, he turned to face to Florentine Eagle. "Alright, enough of this game. Come out now Ezio Auditore," he commanded.

Ezio slowly entered the alley, making sure to keep his distance from the obviously dangerous man.

Leo watched as the elder man comes closer. He understood that the assassin was curious about him, that or the assassin was actually afraid. Wouldn't be the first time it has happened.

"Perhaps now would be a nice time to explain to me why you are following me, yes?" Leo started, settling on an open and honest face instead of the usual glare that would be given in a situation like this normally.

Ezio was stunned into silence. He thought was being rather quiet.

"Well, perhaps now would be a nice to explain to me why you killed that man?" Ezio countered back, his arms folded, yet stiff. Leo could see that he was ready to attack at any moment.

"I honestly don't think that is any of your concern, Auditore. Especially since you have not answered my own question," Leo answered back smartly, his arms straight at his sides. "And if you are not going to answer my question, I might as well head home," Leo continued as he turned away and started to head down the alley.

Ezio's arms fell slack and to his sides as he watched the smaller lad walk away, carefully avoiding the dead body. Confusion racked through his head as the younger disappeared around a corner.

However, there wasn't much time to think about that. Especially since there was a loud yell in Italian behind him. Turning slowly around, he noticed a young man clad in the clothing of the guards pointing at him and yelling for more guards who came running.

With a groan, Ezio realized why the boy left. He heard the guards… And now Ezio is left with the guards to deal with…

"Assassino! Uccidetelo!"

**So what do you think? Should I go ahead and continue with it?**

**Review please! See you all next time and I promise to have some of the other stories up and about soon enough. High school is a bitch for sure!**

**Love ya'l, thank you for being faithful readers. **

**REVIEW!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so there weren't many people reading this, yet I expected that. I still want to write it, so I will.**

**This is the second chapter of In The Heat, obviously. I had some fun writing this one, yet it is shorter than the first chapter. **

**Thank you love for being my beta, I love you for it and love you :D. Hope to see you soon. **

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, but I do own an Assassin's Creed jacket and if I could get my hands on a hidden blade, my life will be complete.**

**Anyway, to anyone who is actually reading this ENJOY!**

Ezio sighed in annoyance as the last of the guards fell dead at his feet. The first guard had summoned three others from a patrol group and the fight with them kept attracting more and more. The fight had lasted for more than ten minutes.

He knew that he had lost the boy's trail, but the seemingly impossible had never stopped him before. After cleaning up the alley and tossing the bodies of the dead guards into a haystack, Ezio turned in the direction Leo had gone and quickly ran that way. He had to find that boy and get some answers.

The search seemed hopeless, he couldn't see any indication that Leo had gone this way. Even his Eagle Vision couldn't help him, the golden trail had already faded. He groaned and pulled off his hood to run his fingers through his hair. There was absolutely no way to find that boy now.

And that means, no answers to his questions. A stream of curses in Italian escaped his lips as he stalked through the streets. He didn't even notice the horrified looks that were thrown his way from those nearby as he growled out each curse.

Ezio grunted as he knocked into a smaller form and sent the person to the ground.

"Ow! Dammit!" a low, feminine hiss escaped the fallen person's mouth as she clutched her head, which she knocked into the ground. With a slow deep breath, she sat up, her hair covering her face.

"Mi dispiace molto" Ezio stammered as he helped the girl to her feet. "I didn't see you there, signora," he finished lamely.

A scoff came from the girl as she shook her hair out, clearing it of dust that collected there. "Obviously," she snorted and lifted her head. Ezio was shocked by the startling blue color of her eyes that were narrowed fiercely at him. "Maybe you should get that head of yours checked if you can't even watch where you're going!" And with that, she stalked off, grumbling about idiotic men and them not looking where they step.

Ezio watched her go and a strange feeling as though he had met her before crossed his mind, but he shook it off. Ezio considered himself a flirter and he probably flirted slightly with this girl before. He did it to tons of women and didn't even remember their voices if they replied or giggled nervously.

With a shrug, Ezio resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be able to find the boy, Leo, now that the trail was lost. With a sigh, he turned back and headed back to the brothel building. _Maybe Mother and Claudia are back,_ he thought as he headed back. _And maybe they know something about this Leo person_.

The red building came back into sight and he noticed Maria and Claudia walking to the door with parcels being held gingerly in their arms.

"Mother! Sister!" he called as he ran up to them. They turned at the sound of Ezio's voice and smiled brightly.

"Ezio!" Claudia exclaimed happily and dropped her packages to hug him tightly. Ezio returned the hug graciously as he heard his mother berate Claudia for dropping the packages.

"Sorry, madre," she murmured as she stepped back. Ezio kissed his mother's cheek as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello, mother," he said softly.

"Ezio," she greeted and turned to walk into the brothel as Claudia followed, now holding the parcels carefully once again. Ezio chuckled and followed them in as well. Unlike when he first visited, the courtesans were now working their customers over with their beauty, charm, and the males' own fault of lust.

"Now Ezio, tell me why you are here," Maria said as one of the non-working courtesans came to take the parcels.

"I can't come to visit my mother and sister?" Ezio asked, a playfully hurt look crossing his face.

"Well, no. Especially because you usually do-" Maria was cut off as a courtesan came and whispered in her ear. "What! He was here and none of you came to look for me or Claudia?" The courtesan bowed her head with a soft murmur of apology. An aggravated sigh came from Maria as she dismissed the young woman.

"Mother, you know this boy? What was his name… Leo?" Ezio asked, confusion replacing his playful expression.

Maria paused for a moment, then turned and started to push Ezio out of the brothel. "You know, I heard something about someone needing your assistance. You should go out and do just that," Maria said casually as she pushed him out with a smile. "Thank you for dropping by, son." And with that, the door shut as Maria went back inside.

Ezio stared at the door, his mind apparently left behind in the building. When it came back to him, he was still baffled by what just occurred.

A courtesan exited the brothel in a hurry and nodded her greeting to the Florentine Eagle before rushing off. Curiosity peaked his interest and he gave to following her.

This day was just getting weirder and weirder as the minute passed.

There was something going on… And Ezio was going to find out what it is.

**As I said, this is shorter than the first chapter, but hey at least it isn't like half a page like a few past were. **

**Again, thank you love for being my beta. I do so appreciate it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this second chapter to whoever read this and reads my, honestly, mediocre work.**

**Now, I would so appreciate it if you would click on that box (or button if you're on mobile) and type in a review and send it to me. Follow and favorite and I will see you next time I put up the chapter.**

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off… For now (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people :D I am back with another chapter for In The Heat. I have been updating this one and Commoner's School nonstop it seems. Can't complain.**

**Anyway, so I finished this chapter during school. My teacher caught me, but since I finished all my work and am caught up, she let me type. **

**Thank you love for being my beta, I really owe you. Hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, but I do want to be part of the Creed… That would be amazing!**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

The sound of shifting tiles underneath his feet reached Ezio's ears as he swiftly followed the young courtesan who slipped through the crowds on the street effortlessly. Her flexible body allowed her to go through small openings that would normally be impossible to get into. He was almost impressed, but not. He knew what the courtesans could do.

He slowed down as she did far below and walked up to a door. Ezio watched as he watched the young woman knock on the door gently, stepping back and bowing her head. The door opened at once to reveal the slim form of a female.

Ezio slowly made his way down as the door opened and was able to hear the conversation.

"Excuse me, is Leo Stonza here?" he heard the courtesan asked, obviously thrown off by the sight of the well-dressed and well-groomed woman at the door.

"Sorry, you just missed him. He went out for some errands and speak to a few of his partners. Did you need him?" the other replied, her voice soft and flowing with calming tones. Ezio's eyebrows rose as he took a good look at the woman who answered the door. It was the one he knocked into earlier that day.

"Well, no. Miss Maria had sent me for him. Please, give him this letter when he gets back," the courtesan replied, slowly handing the letter to the higher classed woman. Ezio watched as she took it, her fingers folding the letter slightly in her firm, yet gentle hold.

"Of course. Have a nice day," the unknown woman replied as the courtesan quickly left. Ezio stayed behind though, watching this new person. He froze when her eyes snapped to lock with his and watched as a smirk crossed her lips, her pale… petal-soft looking lips…

His foggy mind snapped back to attention as the door slammed shut behind the woman as she went inside. With a frown, Ezio hurried and began to climb to look into the window. He saw the woman staring at the letter and grab a sharpened letter opener.

With one fluid movement, the seal was broken and the envelope fell to the hard, rosewood floor in a quiet flutter. She was staring at the petal pink paper that Ezio knew smelled like roses.

She unfolded the letter and skimmed it, another smirk crossing her lips as she read the written words in his mother's connecting letters.

With what looked like a chuckle, she placed the letter on the table and took the letter opener. With a jab, she sent the letter opener through the paper, halfway up the blade. He could see a glint at the bottom of the table and immediately knew that the blade had gone through the table completely.

With a flourish of skirts and long, blackish brown hair, the woman exited the hall and had gone up the stairs. Ezio followed, climbing up to the second story window to watch as she continued to the third floor. With a groan, Ezio continued to climb.

When he got to the third story, he couldn't see the woman. In fact, it was as though she vanished. And the room was completely bare up here; all the lavish and beautiful decorations of paintings were downstairs. There was a small door though and looked as though it was nothing special.

Ezio tapped on the window softly and his eyebrows rose again as he noticed that it opened with a small creak. Against his better judgment, Ezio climbed in. It was pretty dim in this attic…

A rush of air behind him alerted him of a presence and just narrowly dodged a strike from a light, yet wickedly sharp sword. He rolled away to the other side of the room and caught sight of his attacker.

The woman.

"Ezio Auditore. I didn't think you would be such an idiot as to sneak into home where a woman is all alone. Or are you just some sort of pervert?" she asked, a wicked glint gleaming in her eye.

"Who are you?" Ezio growled out as he stood up, bracing himself to dodge another attack.

"Who am I? Now that's not a question for this sort of time. I believe the real question is, who are you? Sneaking into my home, spying on me! You filthy pig!" she growled back, which caused a streak of fear to immediately cross Ezio's mind.

With her lip pulling back to reveal perfectly white teeth, the woman attacked him again, pushing off from the ground.

Ezio rolled away as the sword was expertly swung, again narrowly missing his head. He got to his feet and slid his hidden blades from his wrists. It was all he could do with the woman relentlessly attacking him.

"Oh? So that's how it is?" she said when he blocked a strike with the blades. The low light gleamed on the polished blades and she smirked. "Very well."

Kicking Ezio in the stomach, she tossed her sword away and tugged off the bottom of her full-length sleeves. Twin leather braces shone on her wrists and two blades of metal slid out smoothly, resting against her palm.

"Shall we?"

With that, she crouched and immediately struck.

**Ezio is in trouble! And this marks the end for this new chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one, I enjoyed writing it. **

**Again thank you love for reviewing this chapter. I hope to see you later. Love ya! :D**

**Please review and if you like the story so far and would like to see more of it and more from me, press that little follow button.**

**Disclaimer voice as words run at a fast pace across the screen: FAVORITING IS NOT REQUIRED BUT IT IS RECOMMENDED! ONEHELLOFANEKODEMON85 IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR FEELS, TEARS, LAUGHING THAT MAY MAKE YOU COUGH UP YOUR LUNGS, ANY ANGER, BREAKAGE OF YOUR COMPUTER OR PHONE FROM SAID ANGER, AND ANY AND ALL INJURIES CREATED TO YOUR MENTAL STATE FROM READING HER STORIES!**

**Now please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello people of the internet. I have returned, isn't that everybody's favorite time, or I should say nightmare. So my birthday was last week, yayayay! I was so excited to see I have gotten the one thing I thought I would never receive again… A new laptop! Fuck yes! I have a bad history of viruses when it comes to these things, sigh.**

**So it's the next chapter to In The Heat, for Assassin's Creed and I have to say, I can feel The Illness coming… Writer's block disease.**

**Thank you love for being my beta, you know how much it means to me. I hope to see you soon.**

**Now, I do not own Assassin's Creed… Sadly… **

**Please enjoy this new installment of In The Heat. **

With a startled jump to the side, Ezio dodged the attack, only to watch as she landed lightly on her feet and coiled like a snake. She kept low, angling her body to aim at his legs, but enough to stay out of the way from his own attacks.

"You are still but an amateur, Auditore. I could do this with my eyes closed," she snarked as the woman landed back on her feet by the window again. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and something keen to hatred. Yep, she was nowhere near pleased that he was here.

The woman paused in her attacks as she heard a loud chime come from a clock downstairs and hissed out a curse under her breath in a language Ezio was unfamiliar with himself. He could only infer it was a curse anyway.

"Looks like we'll have to end this sooner than I thought," she grumbled and dived down to slip between his legs and kicked him on the ass to send him reeling into the window. "Bye, bye, Ezio Auditore," she grinned as she aimed a hidden pistol at the window and shot. The round busted the window that the Eagle was leaning against, trying to get his mind back to him.

With a startled cry, the Assassin fell through the broken glass, feeling small shards get caught on his skin and rip the cloth of his robes. Catching onto the side of a nearby building, he dangled there, in extreme pain.

"Have a nice day," the woman inside called out as she left, a new pane of glass replacing the broken window.

With a grunt, Ezio pulled himself up and turned to look at where he just fell. Everything had happened too fast for him to understand. All he knew at the moment was that this was woman was no ordinary girl. And that there was more to meet the eye about the boy, Leo.

Looking down at his body to assess the damage from the fall and from the earlier fight, if he could call it that, it was more like he was getting his ass kicked, a groan escaped him. His body was littered with small cuts that he could tell was not from the glass. She had him more times than he had hit her, which was close to none.

This had to be one of the worst days of his life. Ezio sat on the roof of the building he stood on and started to clean and wrap up the wounds that were inflicted upon his body. AS he finished the last of it, he noticed the house's front door open and out step the lithe form that he remembered Leo possessing.

The boy paused at the window and Ezio could see the grimace that appeared when he caught sight of something he didn't like in the reflection. The older man watched as the boy played with the hat he was wearing and the hair that was free of it to cover a mar on his forehead. Once it was satisfactory, Leo ducked his head and walked through the alley ways of the city.

This day is just going to get worse… With a sigh, Ezio stood and slowly made his way to an area where pigeons were nesting. Looking down, he could see a hay cart where he could jump into. And thus he did.

The chase had once again began.

**Yes, yes I know it is short and rushed. I haven't had much luck when it comes to fight scenes. However, I try my best.**

**Please review, follow and favorite if you so desire. But review, it's a writer's love **

**Again thank you love for being my beta. Means the world to me. **

**Now, I'll see you guys next time. **

**REVIEW (unless you want me to cry)**

**Oh and Happy Thanksgiving :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy New Years and a very, very late Merry Christmas. I am sorry that I am going much slower but I have been working on multiple chapters at the same time and working on new stories that keep popping into my head. **

**So there isn't very much to say, other than thank you love as always for being my beta. I very much appreciate it. Hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed… As much as it breaks my heart to say.**

**Now, please enjoy this new installment of In The Heat!**

Ezio sighed as he was once again led to the brothel. Why was he not surprised? Leo had already gone inside and Ezio decided to stay outside for a while. He didn't want to make it completely obvious that he was following the younger boy. But, there was something strange about him and that other woman…

Ezio went to walk to the back of the building, where the river could be viewed peacefully. It was a habit to look at a body of water to relax. That's when he heard the voices of his mother and sister. They were talking to somebody. Then he heard Leo's voice. He couldn't make out what they were saying.

Looking up, he noticed that they three were on the balcony. Leo was leaning against the rail, with his back to the water. From where Ezio was standing he could see his mother and sister standing in front of the boy. They looked frustrated while Leo seemed to be completely relaxed.

With a burst of speed, Ezio climbed the wall and got into a position where he could not be seen. He had to know what they were talking about.

"… But Leo, please! You have to do this for us!" Claudia begged. Ezio could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Claudia, I have no reason to do any favors for you or your mother. In fact, don't you two owe me for the information I gave you a couple weeks back? And the money as well," Leo replied with. Now that Ezio could see his face, he could see that the boy was slightly frustrated, but his posture was perfectly relaxed.

"Leo, we will have the money, but we really need you to do this," Maria tried to convince him. Her hands were clasped in front of her, at her waist.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should? I could lose all my business associates, and not even that, all my customers if I do this. I will not ruin the business I built from the ground up for this," Leo sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We cannot do it, and my brother is nowhere good as you," Claudia answered for Maria. Ezio frowned at that. _What the hell?_

"That is true. He tried to break into my home. I think you know how that turned out already though," Leo smirked, obviously pleased. Ezio growled lowly, holding himself back from slicing the smirk off that boy's face… His very familiar looking face.

"Luna, please we need your help," Maria sighed. Leo stiffened and hissed out, his eyes narrowing.

"I told you to never call me that in public. I am leaving now. If you need me, seriously need me, then send someone to come. Do not think I will do such petty tasks as this," Leo hissed out as he turned and climbed onto the railing into a crouch.

"But Lu-" Claudia began, but was stopped when Leo's head snapped in her direction. The glare that was on his face could have frozen hell over three times. It struck Ezio with fear and he wasn't even the one being glared at.

Without a word, Leo dropped down from the rail and Claudia sighed as Maria just bowed her head. "Looks like we will have to ask Ezio after all," Maria sighed. Claudia's head snapped up.

"No! We will not! Ezio has enough to do without us getting in the way! Besides, he cannot do what Luna could," Claudia disagreed heatedly. She then turned around and stormed back into the brothel. Maria watched her and sighed, bowing her head. She knew Claudia was right.

Maria sighed and headed in after Claudia after a few moments.

Ezio waited until he was sure no one else was coming out and came out of his hiding spot from behind a pillar. He heard Claudia call Leo Luna. What could that mean? Ezio looked to where Leo disappeared and frowned. He knew something was off about him.

Leo was not a man, actually was not of the male gender, and there was something more to the story. With a growl of annoyance, Ezio realized he had more questions than answers. However, that was going to change.

Climbing up onto the rail, he leapt to the roof of the brothel and began the race to where he saw the odd individual heading.

It was time for answers and he swore to all heavens that he was going to get them.

Leo ran through the back alleys, keeping his head low. He knew that thugs often went through here and he had no desire to get into the middle of something with any of them right now. He also knew that a certain Assassin would be coming for him soon enough. Honestly, Ezio needs to learn how to hide and blend in.

However, Leo didn't notice that he had made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. He noticed this too late when he ran into the wall.

"Oh, fuck! Ow! Shit, that hurt!" Leo groaned, holding his nose, which he had slammed into the wall. "Fuck!" Leo couldn't help but laugh at the circumstance as he leaned his back against the wall he just ran into, cupping his nose with one hand.

Sliding down the wall, Leo sat down quietly and leaned his head back after he deemed that he wasn't bleeding, probably just bruised. He stared at the sky and watched as birds flew through white and water colored expanse.

It was quiet after a while, but it was ruined by the sound of feet rustling the roof tiles. A sound he knew all too well.

Leo opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them in the peace of the moment and brought a knee up so it was bent and braced an elbow on it. He then groaned as he was reminded of a pounding pain in his head from the cut he received earlier along his left eyebrow.

Ezio noticed the object of his questions sitting in a secluded part of the alleys. He looked pretty calm for where he could see. But there was no time for the observations that wanted to go through his head.

Jumping down from the roofs, Ezio landed on his feet in front of the person in question. He watched as "Leo" moved his gaze lazily to the Florentine Eagle.

"You there! I need to speak with you," Ezio said as he approached. Leo sighed and sat up straighter as he popped his neck.

"Hold your 'you there'," Leo sighed out as he looked up at the Assassin. "What do you want?"

"I want answers and you will give them to me," Ezio stated, clearly confident of himself. That confidence wavered when he saw a slow smirk cross Leo's lips… Those very familiar-looking lips.

"Wait, wait, wait! Ezio, do you mean to tell me you do not know how to approach a lady? You are not supposed to demand such things in such a brutish way," Leo chuckled out as he stood. Ezio stumbled back a step as the more feminine voice filtered through the suspicious human. A voice he knew. "Especially a lady who can kick your stupid ass at any moment," Leo continued as he reached for his hat.

Ezio's eyes widened as once Leo's hat was pulled, waist-length dark hair fell free of its clips and down _her_ back.

And like the manly Assassin who can withstand anything he is… Ezio Auditore promptly fainted.

"Well… Shit," Leo sighed as he watched the much bigger Assassin fall.

**Well I hope this was much longer and appealed much more to you guys. I'm sorry for the wait on this story and on my other ones.**

**Again thank you love for being my beta, I can't say it enough.**

**Now this is where my great readers come in, time to review! The little boxy is here for a reason and I would be so grateful if I got a review. But flames are not permitted.**

**I'll see you guys next time! Have a great New Years!**


End file.
